


The bet

by nicole_kaiwo



Series: The tale of two stars. [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackinnon Week 2021, Comfort Food, F/M, Fluff, bet, blackinnon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole_kaiwo/pseuds/nicole_kaiwo
Summary: Blackinnon Week 2021 - A Week of LastsDay #4Sirius and Marlene love to make bets. And Sirius has an idea how he can win their latest bet.PS Harry Potter belongs to JKR
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Series: The tale of two stars. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The bet

* * *

Races, competition and bets were a constant element in their relationship. Sirius had not expected that Marlene, like him, had such a strong need to compete. But he was positively surprised by this fact.

It all started entirely innocent. One day, Marlene looked out the window and prosaically announced, "It's going to snow tomorrow."

"Snow? No chance. It snows two days a year in London, and it's still too warm for that."

" You want to bet on that?"

" Hell yeah!"

They shook hands and agreed that the loser would wash all the floors in the house.

Of course, Sirius won that bet. However, it activated a side in Marlene that he had not known before. She demanded a rematch.

They started making bets about practically everything. They could make almost any activity into a little tournament to see who of them was better. They began keeping a scoreboard pretty quickly to keep track of which one of them won more often.

They both had a very strong need to always be the first one. They raced each other on brooms, in running down stairs, in drinking an entire bottle of beer, in brushing their teeth or taking off their clothes.

Sirius was particularly proud of his victory in eating chilli peppers. They both had to eat one spicy pepper, and whoever reached for the milk first lost. Marlene didn't even last a minute.

However, she beat him in such competitions as pulling a banknote out from under a glass without touching the glass and lasted much longer than Sirius without using magic. And what impressed him most was how quickly she could eat an entire pizza by herself (how did that pizza even fit in the stomach of such a petite Marlene?).

Most of their bets were really childish and immature. For example, who would peel a hard-boiled egg faster (Sirius), who would wash the dishes faster (also Sirius, never mind that Marlene was not even trying to win this one), who would colour a colouring book faster (Marlene), who would look better in the other's clothes (Marlene, but only because when Sirius saw her putting on his shirts, he decided to give her the win so they could occupy themselves with something else).

But there were also bets in the adults-only category. One time while kissing, Marlene made a rather funny sound. Sirius was very turned on by it. He repeated the sound, only louder. With normal couples, it would probably end there, but not with Sirius and Marlene. They went into a competitive frenzy, and after a while, the sounds coming out of their bedroom started to resemble a nature programme or a banshee screaming.

Over the last six months, all the childish betting has gone a bit to the sidetrack. They concentrated on one particular bet. Neither of them wanted to lose that particular bet, so they would try to beat the other's score every now and then.

Like most of their bets, this one also began spontaneously.

While living together, Sirius found out that Marlene was having very painful periods. More often than not, she spent the first day of her period curled up in bed. Sirius wanted to help her somehow, so he prepared a hot-water bottle for her and then lay down next to her, gently stroking her hair. They lay like that in peace for a moment, until suddenly Marlene spoke in a soft voice, "I love you, Sirius."

"I love you too."

"Yes, but I love you more."

"No. I love you more."

"Forgive me, love," Marlene said, turning to face him, and there was a hint of competition in her voice, "but **I** love you more."

" You must be dreaming, McKitten. I brought you a thermophore and stroked your hair. It is obvious that I love you more."

"Pff!"

Marlene rose abruptly from the bed and disappeared somewhere behind the door. Sirius began to worry that maybe she was actually mad at him. But after a moment, she returned and, with a wide smile on her lips, handed him a bar of dark chocolate with pieces of orange peel (their favourite).

"This is for you!" she announced proudly. "You see, I love you more. Told you."

"Hmm, I don't see why chocolate would beat a thermophore."

"Sirius, do you know what chocolate this is?"

" A dark one with..."

"No, my darling. This is the last chocolate we have in the house. I'm on my period, so clearly, I need it more than you. But I am willing to give it to you to prove how much I love you."

And with that, Marlene won the first round of their bet on who could make the other person feel more loved.

Sirius loved this bet. And he couldn't lose it. He wanted to compete with Marlena in this competition until the end of the world. And that could come at any moment. Therefore he wanted to win this bet once and for all.

Currently, Marlene was taking the lead. But he already had an idea of how to beat her. Everything was ready. The little velvet box was waiting hidden between his socks. The date had also already been chosen. To say he was scared was like saying nothing. But at the same time, he was looking forward to it.

Sirius only had to wait two more months to fall to his knees in front of Marlene and show her how much he loved her. And if she did him the honour and agreed to become his wife, they would end their last bet with a beautiful draw.


End file.
